To extend the battery life of portable devices and to reduce the operating costs of high performance storage for workstation and data center applications, storage devices may enter into low power stand-by modes to reduce power consumption during periods of low input/output (I/O) activity. Current approaches to stand-by modes may require the storage device to remain active to service I/O requests in a timely fashion during periods of low I/O activity, preventing efficient utilization of stand-by modes. Further, high-performance multi-die storage devices may require selective binning of dies to meet power consumption targets for various applications and use cases, which increases costs for manufacturers and end users. There is thus a need for a more efficient method of power management for storage devices.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.